


Swimming pool

by oakandorc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, M/M, NSFW, Schmoop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakandorc/pseuds/oakandorc
Summary: Sweet and warm (But also NOT suitable for kids under 15:)OOC. Cause in this article Steve is a totally control freak.Hope you enjoy it!





	Swimming pool

**Author's Note:**

> emm...just...watch your backs:)  
> And welcome to point out the mistakes in my article...about the basics:)  
> I'm pretty sure I'm NOT the expert in this area... so sorry about that!><  
> But...still hope you'll like it.  
> Thanks for reading.><

在巴基一开始受到朋友邀请去星期六游泳聚会的时候，他想都没想就随手把消息删除了，关上闹钟继续翻身躺了一会儿。起床洗漱完后他打算在布鲁克林八点半的早晨去照料一下自己的植物。看着壶嘴喷射出一条条细细的水柱他发愣了。他都不太记得自己前一次游泳是在什么时候。巴基非常仔细地开始回想起他第一次和史蒂夫去泳池的细节，以至于他给一盆碰碰香连着浇了五分钟的水。糟糕。他手忙脚乱地倒掉多余的水和已经浮松的黑土，回屋子拿毛巾，中途还被餐桌腿磕到了脚踝。巴基试着轻手轻脚地从史蒂夫的房间前走过，但很显然某人已经被他刚才那么大的声响吵醒了。史蒂夫抬眼看着他，把他拉进怀抱嗅嗅他身上的气味，“又一个人去浇花了？”“我只是不想吵到你。”巴基抿抿嘴，“可是你看起来已经完全醒了...被我吵的。”“那有什么关系？你得相信在神盾局那时候我已经习惯了被吵醒的滋味了，更何况我喜欢你对我做任何事。”史蒂夫随手扯了一件白背心套上。“我陪你一起去。”他把头埋进面前人那条有淡香的褐发，接着吻了吻巴基的面颊。  
这...史蒂夫看着这盆可怜的植物。“你是怕它太渴了吗Buck?”“Um...其实，我当时在想一些事情，所以，”巴基在他身后扯着衣角。“你犯傻怎么可以这么可爱。”史蒂夫忍不住笑了，“行了，交给我来处理。你去吃点什么，我马上来。还有帮我查看一下邮箱。”“没问题。要顺便帮你做早餐吗？”“嗯哼。”  
巴基把三明治端上桌后，坐下来帮史蒂夫手机清理那些无用的信息。点开一条异常熟悉的信息，他发现史蒂夫居然破天荒地给了人回复。“史蒂夫？你也收到了，这个？”史蒂夫擦干手走近，“你是说游泳那条吗？我当然收到了。”“你居然还答应他了？”“是啊。”“你还答应会带上我一起？”“肯定不能没有你一起呀。”“God.”巴基满脸担忧地吃起三明治，直到史蒂夫哄了好一会他才肯说原因，“我不想去是因为我...我不记得怎么游泳。”“噗，就这个，嗯？”“就这个。”“这太简单了，我可以背你游抱你游怎么都行。”“哪能这样太丢人了！可是我真的不记得...除非来个谁把我丢下去，急中生智说不定我还可以游起来。”他红着脸抱住了史蒂夫。“怎么办啊...”“我可舍不得丢你。”史蒂夫捏捏他的脸，“好啦，而且是晚上，我背你游也不会有事的。”“你别说了啦...”

 

星期六的傍晚巴基整个人都有点紧张，一直拽着史蒂夫的手不放。朋友欢迎他们时他也不太说话，在史蒂夫身侧对他问好。“难得见你这么乖。”史蒂夫伸手在他屁股上抓了一把。“你大白天，不对，大傍晚的耍什么流氓！”“我这样就算耍流氓？”史蒂夫先下了水笑嘻嘻仰视着他，巴基不说话佯装生气地打了打史蒂夫的手背，慢慢坐下来用脚拍拍水花。有几粒水星溅到他的碎发上，水花飞起也打湿了他充当罩衫的长袖--实际上那只是史蒂夫的某件衣服。衣服的袖口有点长，但巴基没有想卷的意思，任它包裹了他白净的手。有人向他递酒巴基就微笑回绝，湿漉漉的袖口贴着皮肤。  
史蒂夫看得浑身发热，转身去潜泳一周才回来冒在巴基脚底下。巴基在越来越暗的天色里找不到史蒂夫，有点着急地想下水找他。片刻一只有力的手忽然把他直接拽下了水，在巴基没有任何防备的时候他被人扣住脑袋来了一个深吻。被松开后巴基看见史蒂夫的脸气得在他腹肌上打了一拳，“你！”他原本想说的话在看见史蒂夫还在滴水的面庞时咽了回去。巴基盯住这张自百看不厌的脸，凑近史蒂夫轻轻勾了勾他的头发，“我正要来找你。”  
说完话巴基意识到自己已经在水里了，看样子自己可以站得住脚，他还是像树袋熊一样抱紧了史蒂夫。他还是忘不了曾经救史蒂夫上岸那次经历。可鬼知道他那时怎么游到岸边去的！史蒂夫别有用心地抬了抬巴基的腿，“水不深。”“我，我知道。”“你可以下来。”他的手极慢地一路抚到巴基湿透的上身，隔着衣服面料。“但我不想...”巴基都不晓得自己到底在说些什么，晕乎乎地被史蒂夫在耳垂上咬了一口。“什么？”史蒂夫听见了他小声嗫嚅的耳语却还故意反问他，隐去笑意梳理一下巴基有点凌乱的褐发。是他的错觉吗，巴基恢复记忆之后的这几年好像更害羞了。“没什么...你放我我就下来。”“可是你说你不想。”“你...你都听见了...”巴基单手搂着史蒂夫的脖子，另一只手企图把史蒂夫在自己胸前的手捉住。“现在已经是晚上了巴基。”“晚上又怎么样...”巴基被史蒂夫抱起靠在池壁上。史蒂夫向附近一个服务生要了一杯普通的饮料，上面插的一片香橙皱皱巴巴看起来非常别扭。史蒂夫把香橙翻了个面给巴基，巴基接过时差点没把它扔水里。“我一开始就应该拒绝这个趴踢的。”“点饮料附赠这个我觉得挺好。”史蒂夫说着晃了晃手里包装好的安全套。“不要告诉我你要在这里做。”“可惜我正要告诉你这个。”听见这句话巴基开始不配合地扑腾想下来，不过已经晚了。  
我们注射的血清有差别，绝对有差别！巴基气鼓鼓地抓住史蒂夫的手臂肌肉。“巴基你知道我和你在平时工作日分房间睡有多难熬吗？”“我那是为了让你集中精力上班！”“这样我根本睡不好觉啊。”“哪有这种说法...但是你先把手拿开...”巴基有点使不上劲地倚偎在史蒂夫身上。水池里的水仿佛不受控制一般流转在他的腰窝，小腹，还有史蒂夫身上爆棚的荷尔蒙简直让巴基透不过气。他趴在史蒂夫肩头，算是默许了他有些过火的举动。  
史蒂夫还是和以前一样心急火燎。抱着巴基横冲直撞地远离吵吵闹闹的人群到了水池另一边，在入水台阶上轻轻放下巴基就飞速地跑走了，回来时手里还多了一瓶润滑油。“你以前可是连见个姑娘都脸红大半天。”巴基不自在地捋捋头发，湿透的长袖还粘在身上。两年了这种被压制的感觉还是让他有点不安，即使对方是史蒂夫。史蒂夫帮他脱去衣服，不引人注目地抬起他的一条腿。“我现在面前可是只有你啊。而且到底谁脸红？”巴基不理他，用手捂住早就通红的脸。“你还没回答我呢Buck。”史蒂夫把他的泳裤扯下来，手包围分身的一刹那巴基几乎条件反射地抱紧了他，手不断捶打史蒂夫紧实的后背，“是我...我承认了还不行吗...”撒娇般的语气让史蒂夫简直无可招架。“现在别用这种语气巴基。”“你不喜欢？”穴口被手指撑开时巴基噙着泪问他。“一想到你上次对托尼也这样说话我就气。”“这都两星期前的事了。你吃醋了？”“对。我就是吃醋了。”“你这样真像小孩子...唔！”手指突然带着水抽出，酥麻的感觉里巴基觉得自己快要化在史蒂夫身上。“我们到底是在做爱还是在翻旧账...？”史蒂夫略微粗暴的手法弄疼他了，巴基软绵绵地把头抬起，“而且我就和他聊了一会天而已。”“你那个时候聊天那么开心都没看我。”史蒂夫倔乎乎还孩子气地回答。“那我下次和谁都不说话了好不好？嗯？就和你讲？”史蒂夫明显不满意他的回答，把润滑以及后面一系列动作特地放得很慢很慢，“这倒不必。反正你只能对我这样说话，听见了？”“听见了...你干嘛这么...慢...”史蒂夫一只手还垫在他敏感的后腰。巴基微微挺身，歪歪头看着史蒂夫吃醋时一贯的表情，不禁勾勾唇角低下头。  
他居然还笑。史蒂夫被巴基这低头一笑说不清是情动还是当下欲壑难填，胡乱把瓶子一丢把他按在了池壁上。虽然说面对史蒂夫背景总是会很快地起反应，可或许是环境因素在的关系，不知道怎么就眼眶发酸。巴基捂住嘴才让自己不在大庭广众叫出声。史蒂夫看着他越来越红的脸竟然有一种想把他绑起来的冲动。“你算是在惩罚我吗...”巴基在被他重重顶撞之后低声哽咽起来,通透的水绿色眼眸倒映出起伏不定的水面。“我很想这么做。”史蒂夫终究放慢了速度去抱抱他，“可是你这种表情我下不了手。”他把巴基揉眼睛的手拿下来吻了吻，吻在那枚银色戒指上。“其实你知道我，这种时候就是会控制不住掉眼泪...像女孩子一样。”巴基咬咬唇，心里暖暖的。“如果你真是女孩子我都能抱上好几个孩子了。”巴基听了嗔怪地打了他一下，转而接受了史蒂夫凑近的唇。  
“这...太疯狂了...”巴基不自觉地收紧后穴，“有什么不好的？”“我等下还能自己走回家吗...”“我会抱你回去的。”“那你向其他人...怎么解释...Friendship？”“当然是Love story。”“老天。”巴基哭笑不得地再一次把头埋在史蒂夫肩上，“我，我真想对你说些什么可是我不知道该怎么说...”“没关系。”史蒂夫对他笑了，“我知道你想说的是你好爱我。”“...可不是吗。”  
史蒂夫感受到巴基的体温又上升了。“我居然还挺喜欢这个聚会的。”“哈？”“我们两人的聚会。”


End file.
